


Corrie

by RedxRobin



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, gay Carrie, genderbent Carrie, well only Carrie/Chris/Billy are genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, shy high school outcast Corrie White has two shocking secrets: he is both gay and when he gets angry, he can move objects with his mind. after merciless bullying from his classmates and abuse from his over-religious mother Margaret, Corrie's powers are unleashed. and when a prom prank goes horribly wrong, things spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrie

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue of Corrie. it is mostly based on the 2013 version but I combine elements from all adaptations. enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrie has a frightening time in the showers as the others bully him.

Corrie walked along the side of the pool at his school. He had his black board-shorts on that didn’t fit him as they were the schools. He had his towel covering his chest so the guys stop picking on him since he accidentally outed himself. That and he had insecure body issues. He heard laughter coming from in front of him. Walking towards him were the Ultras, the ultra-popular, ultra-hot clique at the school leading was Chris Hargensen, the snotty son of his rich dad and Sue Snell, the only girl head Ultra with her perfect face and hair. Following them were Tim, Norman with that ridiculous red cap, Heath and twins Luke and Nick. They were walking as a boy ran up to sue and picked her up in her arms.  
“Tommy! What are doing?” asked Sue while laughing. The other Ultra’s giggled and did kissy noises. Tommy kissed Sue deeply as Corrie watched. He smiled to himself as Chris walked up to him.  
“What the hell are you looking at?” he sneered coldly before “wipe that smile off your face” a whistle blew as the gym teacher, Miss Desjardin finished stetting things up for the game.  
“Let’s go people! In the water!” she yelled “Sue Snell and Tommy Ross, stop kissing and Sue into the water now!” Sue and Tommy separated and Sue got into the water. Corrie slowly got into the water and stayed at the far corner of his team’s side. They all got into position to play water polo. The students began passing and serving the ball to each other while Corrie watched in the background. “Don’t be afraid of the ball, ladies” said Miss Desjardin. Suddenly the ball came flying towards him and landed in front of him. Everyone stared at him and many sighed. “Alright Corrie White, let’s get Corrie into the game” said Miss Desjardin as Corrie moved forward “you can’t stand on the sidelines all the time. Come on” the others started cheering and telling Corrie to serve. Corrie tried his best to try and do what he had seen. He held the ball and hit it upwards. It flew into the air and hit Sue’s head hard. Sue turned around and glared at Corrie. Chris started laughing and pointing at Sue.  
“Ha, ha, ha very funny Chris!” said Sue sarcastically as Chris picked up the ball  
“You eat shit!” laughed Chris at Corrie who glared back, Miss Desjardin blowed her whistle.  
“All right, that’s enough for today!” she yelled “hit the showers everyone!”

In the boy’s showers, Corrie was cleaning himself alone. Everyone else was talking to each other while getting changed. Corrie had waited for everyone else to leave so he can shower alone. He turned the handle and the warm water rushed down onto his dirty blonde hair. He rubbed his hands over his chest and arms. He grabbed the soap and washed his body. He heard a laughter coming from the change room and looked up. He saw Tommy Ross wrapped in a towel around his waist, laughing at a joke Chris made. Tommy laughed so hard that his towel came loose. He caught it wrapped it around him but Corrie spotted his privates. Corrie smiled and thought for a moment and felt movement from his crotch. He looked down and he saw his own dick was growing. Curious, he stroked it slightly a couple of times. A white substance came leaking out and Corrie’s eyes widened.  
“HELP!” he screamed as he grabbed his towel, wrapped it around him and ran towards Chris and the Ultras. He had one hand keeping the towel steady and the other outstretched in front of him. He grabbed Chris’s shirt tightly “HELP ME! PLEASE!”  
“Ew! Get off me fag!” yelled Chris and smacked his hand away. He noticed the white substance on his shirt “no way! The fag’s cumming!” yelled Chris and everyone looked Corrie.  
“Please! Please! Help me!” pleaded Corrie “I think I’m dying!”  
“Relax, your just cumming!” said Chris unlocking his locker and got out a lot of condoms “you wrap it up” he tossed it at Corrie and soon everyone except Tommy threw condoms and other things at Corrie while chanting.  
“WRAP IT UP! WRAP IT UP! WRAP IT UP!” they chanted. The girls noticed the commotion and crossed over and the whole locker room was crowded. Sue went up the front and joined the torment. Chris pulled out his phone and pressed record. Sue stopped throwing things and her smile dropped too. The class still chanted until Miss Desjardin entered the room.  
“GIRLS! BOYS! COME ON! MOVE!” she yelled and pushed past the students “GIRLS! Back to your change rooms!” the girls left the change rooms except for Sue. Miss Desjardin turned to Corrie. “okay honey, stand-up” she said kneeling in front of him “let’s get you cleaned up” Corrie grabbed Miss Desjardin’s skirt with a wet hand.  
“Help me! Help me!” he cried  
“Corrie, come on” said Miss Desjardin “stand up, come on can you stand up?”  
“Something’s not right! Something’s not right!” cried Corrie. All the boys snickered behind Miss Desjardin’s back.  
“Okay, okay what are you talking about?” asked Miss Desjardin confused  
“Miss Desjardin, I don’t think he knows what an orgasm is” said Sue.  
“NO!” screamed Corrie and the piles of items surrounding him blew away from him suddenly.  
“Alright! Sue get out of here!” yelled Miss Desjardin “you’re not helping” Sue nodded and left  
“NO! NO!” Corrie screamed  
“Alright calm down!” Miss Desjardin and she slapped Corrie across the face. Corrie stopped screaming and everyone gasped. “Everyone out now!” ordered Miss Desjardin as a light bulb exploded suddenly and everyone gasped.  
“Okay, deep breaths, come here” said Miss Desjardin softly “come on, it’s okay. You’re okay sweetie. It’s totally normal.” She helped Corrie up on his feet “do you know what it means?” Corrie shook his head and the school bell went.


End file.
